Sarah Brindamour
Sarah Brindamour is a character in Descendants. She is the daughter of Lumiere & Plumette Brindamour, and the love interest of Prince Ben. Backstory 1. Beauty & The Beast (2017): Sarah Brindamour was born on May 2nd, 1999, ten years after her intended birth date. Her mother, Plumette, was cursed by the Enchantress when she was 8 months pregnant with her, and she was prevented from giving birth. Her parents loved her greatly, and were especially concerned for her welfare, considering how close they were to losing Sarah and her mother, who were nearly murdered at the hands of Gaston. When she was a child, she quickly became close friends with Lauryn De Garderobe, daughter of Audra De Garderobe & Maestro Cadenza, and Prince Ben, son of Belle & the Beast. 2. Descendants: When Sarah turned 18, she was invited by Prince Ben to attend Auradon Prep, to which she was hesitant to accept, at first. She later accepts when she hears that Lauryn De Garderobe would be attending as well. On her first day, Sarah attracts the attention of Princess Audrey, Ben's girlfriend, and daughter of Aurora & Prince Phillip, for how attractive she looked. She encourages her to try out for a position in the cheerleading team, but Sarah is naturally shy and only agrees to try out if Lauryn can, as well. When they try out, she is shocked to see Lauryn's mother, Audra De Garderobe, is the new cheerleading instructor. Ironically, Sarah makes the cut, but Lauryn does not. Fortunately, Lauryn is not too disappointed, and encourages her best friend to keep at it. She eventually becomes a key part of Auradon's cheerleading team. However, on the day of the Tourney game, Sarah becomes violently ill, and is forced to stay home. Audrey & Ben visit her after the game, where Ben admits that he missed her, but they still won. A few days later, on Auradon Prep's Family Day, Sarah gets a solo number with "Be Our Guest," as Ben felt she would be suited for the role. She meets her parents, who express how proud they are of her. Later, a confrontation ensues between the Auradonians and the VK's. Audrey asks Sarah to be on her side, but Plumette disagrees, taking her daughter home. Sarah later accepts Ben's request to be his girlfriend. On Coronation Day, Sarah stands next to Ben. Her parents are notably absent, since they are not royalty. Maleficent later crashes the ceremony and renders everyone at the coronation still. She is defeated by the VK's, and Ben chooses Sarah as his queen. They dance together during "Set It Off." 3. Descendants 2: Sarah is now queen of Auradon, and Ben's girlfriend. She is confused and fearful when Ben tells her that he's going to the Isle, leaving her in charge of Auradon, along with his parents. When a few days pass without hearing from Ben, Sarah confesses to her parents that she feels she needs to go to the Isle to find him. They are hesitant, but later accept. She sets off to the Isle, but is captured by Harry Hook, Uma, Gil, and Emer Radford, daughter of LeFou. Ben hears this, and demands to have her released, but they share in each other's fate. Sensing something is wrong, Anne-Sophie, daughter of the Enchantress, locates the Magic Mirror, and shows it to Sarah's parents. Plumette Brindamour takes it from her hands, asking to see Sarah again. To her dismay, Sarah and Ben have been captured. Category:Descendants Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes